A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is one of the major types of current display panels, and has become an important displaying platform in modern information technology (IT) and visual information products. The main driving principle of TFT-LCDs is that a system motherboard is connected with a connector on a printed circuit board through wires where the compressed signals and the control signals of red/green/blue (R/G/B) and power is transmitted, and the connector is connected with a driving chip, application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), in the liquid crystal display panel for providing the driving chip with input power and driving signals.
However, in the practical process, since static electricity is produced on the connector during the connecting process, causing damage to the driving chip, ASIC, it is generally necessary to perform electrostatic discharge protection on important signals at the junction between the connector and the driving chip, which connects an electrostatic discharge protection chip between corresponding pins of the driving chip and the connector. The electrostatic discharge protection chip has multiple pins, as well as ground pins (GND) and power supply pins (VDD).
FIG. 1 is a connection structure diagram of an electrostatic discharge protection chip in prior art. When the connection structure of the working electrostatic discharge protection chip is equivalent to the connection structure in FIG. 2, since the electrostatic discharge protection chip is connected between the connector and the driving chip, which is equal to providing multiple equivalent resistors between the connector and the driving chip (for example, R3 and R4), the current inputted on the pins on the driving chip is reduced, thereby protecting the driving chip.
However, the electrostatic discharge protection chip in the prior art can be worn off. When the electrostatic discharge protection chip is worn off, it cannot well protect the driving chip, ASIC. This loss can not be detected in normal shipment inspection. It can only be determined by measuring resistors with an avometer. The efficiency of measurement via an avometer is low, and lengthy training for measuring personnel is required. There is no mass production value.